2019 UEFA Champions League Final
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: The Final of 2019 UEFA Champions League is going heat! And that's when the UEFA wants special elements. Here it goes, girls.
1. Revue start

Madrid, Spain

_Wanda Metropolitano …_

Spain is where the final of a new era begin.

In just a week, one nation had stepped in both the UEFA Champions League and the UEFA Europa League. This nation was about to make history in the whole European football continent, and who else but them?

But the football governing in Europe, the UEFA has made it even more special by inviting a special group of girls to here.

This year, both Real Madrid and Barcelona were out. Out in unbelievable ways. The giant Real Madrid was out by Ajax Amsterdam. Barcelona was knocked down by the unbelievable Liverpool.

This series of the UEFA Champions League was coined, the best and most entertaining ever Champions League's edition, because of remarkable comebacks and overthrowing of giants. Tottenham had eliminated the team that used to knock down Real before.

And in that moment, two men stepped on the field. An old man with glasses, and a younger man who had cried after seeing Tottenham overthrowing Ajax by a goal in death line that brought the Spurs from near death to the close heaven.

Whole Wanda Metropolitano was screaming …

"You'll never walk alone!"

"Yids! Yids! We're the Yids!"

That final was coming to Spain. Madrid was burning on fire! Fans were yelling everywhere. And the fans are still yelling for their destiny. It's near, very near to all of them. The time for conquest!

For those singing "You'll never walk alone", they could not wait for the ninth appearance in a Final. For those standing themselves "Yids", this is the first time ever they experienced this phenomenon.

"One team has overthrown the mighty Manchester City, comeback against Ajax Amsterdam! One team has overcome hardship in Munich, creating miracle after losing in Camp Nou! Hear us, yell their names …"

"TOTTENHAM … HOTSPUR!"

"LIVERPOOL!"

And so, under the light turned off, the sudden noise arose when a group of sword dance occurred. But this was magical! The sword dance was no surprising but very effective! And thousands of fans sitting in Wanda Metropolitano stunned above: "WOW!"

They were the girls trying to perform the old, lost Starlight. And this time, they were doing, but instead of her audience in a stage, they were in … a super stadium in Spain.

"Ready, Karen?"

"Ready, Hikari!"

In front of many fanatic hooligans, they impressed with their dress and its costumes. They looked like real performers.

Alongside them, there were a number of girls and they spoke about the chance to perform in front of the host nation, which organized the Final of the UEFA Champions League this season.

Karen Aijou, Hikari Kagura, Mahiru Tsuyuzaki, Kaoruko Hanayagi and Futaba Isurugi led the first run among all. The others continued, and surprisingly, Tamao Tomoe took her charge next.

They made their music via. their swords! This was unbelievable even for fans across the stadium themselves. Tamao yelled:

"For the beautiful, anything is good!"

Michiru Otori managed to create phenomenon and her happiness, while annoying, entertained by her own warrior jump. Liu Mei Fan soon joined in the heat of the growing final between Liverpool and Tottenham.

In the same ground, a man standing on the VIP room saw the scene. He laughed:

"Wow, you are making this year's edition a sex game?"

"Oh, geez. Are you living in what, Muslim world or in Russia?"

"Just for fun, sir."

That was two, two really, really renowned people. That man sat on the left was Khabib Nurmagomedov, the famed Khabib Abdulmanapovich Nurmagomedov, who is one of the most powerful UFC fighters. The man who sat next to Khabib was from Italy, Andrea Pirlo.

Pirlo and Nurmagomedov sat in Wanda Metropolitano to witness the encounter, and they were got in touch with the army of fans, mostly English fans, of course.

The nature of English fans, regardless which sports, are aggressive and hooligans. But that could be solved with these performances.

Right now, the performance was on the hand of sleeping dreamer Yuyuko Tanaka. Lalafin Nonomiya made it even more hilarious and worth entertaining.

"Tanaka Yuyuko-chan! Catch!"

"Coming … haizzz …"

On the same field, as Yuyuko always had a tendency of being sleeper, there two men walked on the ground. As the girls were in their heats, these men appeared. Nana Daiba got shocked to know, so she made her music blew into the sky.

"Hello, Mr. Mauricio Roberto Pochettino Trossero."

"It's surprising to know your name, Mr. Jürgen Norbert Klopp."

Two men looked to each other, and then …

"Mr. Pochettino, why don't we take our interests watching them first?"

"I agree."

Nana Daiba reckoned the whole stadium by her passion toward the two big bosses, but of course, they're old enough to understand that. So, they remained immune to the performance festival, the final's audition. Exactly that.

The girls routed around and got their flames to burn with their music together. Their arrows flew across the sky. And they preferred to make there a bomb.

The girls soon raised their own weapons, and as representatives for their respective musical schools.

"Go, Starlight, go!"

Their weapons turned into fire and they fired, fared with so many heated developments. A bunch of stars rose into the sky, surprised and amazed every fans. They impressed like how they informed to the mysterious Mr. Giraffe before.

And so, they got cheers from fans around and around.

Better for that. Yup.

For those girls, reviving Starlight was a success. And at least, for their short 10 minutes of performance, they got a lot of supports from fans. But they needed to left because they would have to experience another performance, not from their but the others. And the girls left …

"Nice work, Karen."


	2. Love Live Mixtures

Madrid, Spain

The stadium would be even burnt in flares when they received the new that the whole Liverpool squad, arrived later than their coach, had started parking outside Wanda Metropolitano.

"THEY ARE COMING!"

Whole Liverpool fans erupted the stadium when they heard about that their team had officially arrived to the stadium. This made them surprised when they saw their coach Klopp arrived there first. Thousand of fanatic English fans threw their flares, forcing security guards to maintain tie control. Spanish security force, luckily, is an experienced one.

"Please do not provoke problems. Thank you."

Liverpool fans soon sang their song, their own and only, "You'll Never Walk Alone". They evoked anything they could have to tell how Liverpool is ready for a fourth European trophy. Meanwhile, the sitting in the left stand of Wanda Metropolitano had been reckoned by thousands of fans jumping and jumping.

Meanwhile, Karen Aijou just had some entertaining meeting with another girl looked like European by descent. And then, a girl yelled:

"Eli! We've a part there!"

Meanwhile, the bus of Tottenham Hotspur also came to the stadium and their players also walked out. They were ready for the run …

Tottenham fans soon responded by yelling "Glory, Glory, Tottenham Hotspur", as a way to counter the chant by Liverpool fans. Yelling and chanting, fanatic fans from England created drama as the light turned again to see another group of girls to perform …

…

…

…

"Time to shine!" Umi Sonoda stunned with her jumping skills, opening another drama of dancing, with Honoka Kousaka, her childhood friend, blew herself up with the rainbow dive, making many fans to cheer about.

Soon Eli Ayase drummed with Nico Yazawa, who also got her entertainment power as well. Nico Yazawa wanted to see Maki Nishikino too, and her idol feeling soon got in the eyes of David Beckham, who arrived later.

"Well, that's stunning …"

"Not even when you see how they created drama." Khabib Nurmagomedov added the favor of the Champions League.

Meanwhile, Conor McGregor sat in another VIP stance, but because of his relations with Khabib Nurmagomedov was not good, he rejected to stay close. Both are under suspensions by the UFC.

That Dagestani Khabib sitting with Irish Conor would provoke a fight, so security became even more tightened.

…

Rin Hoshizora proved, with their asses shook the fans and Honoka further shocked with her disappearance, and once again she rose like a star.

She wanted to be an idol of her own version.

Rin Hoshizora made herself even more like a skinny lady being exposed with her energetic identity. If there were anything else to confirm, this must be her time to show.

Maki Nishikino went further, changed suddenly into an Andalusian dancer. Her familiar with Spanish music allowed her to keep the beauty while exposing to many fanatic English fans that, the Hispanic wonder would entertain them in the final where they were waiting for Son Heung-min and Mohamed Salah.

Kotori Minami moved between the line, she walked like never happened, it was so slimmy but professional. The professionalism of those girls created phenomenon.

Must have to ask the UEFA officials. What had they just negotiated?

…

…

"Now, jump, girls! Let's shake!"

They turned into the hand into Chika Takami, who even walked on the sky, of course if they needed to realize there was a rope there.

But cool!

You Watanabe managed to even changing themselves even more, seeing them with either clothes of Liverpool or Tottenham. You was magical and this drew even more notices. Dia and Ruby also staged their performances well, though Ruby's performance made her less favored due to her fear of men.

And, yeah, many of the fans on the stadium were men! Mostly men and fanatic English guys besieging the girls, but Ruby was the most affected one.

Ruby's androphobia caused fear not just for Karen Aijou or Eli Ayase, but for everyone watching her stage, but she was able to overcome a little.

Many maniac noises …

…

Riko Sakurauchi looked for the end by making the stadium's grass with the unbelievable flares, although it was a distraction. But the fans got a big hug!

"HAHA!"

And so, the girls left safely, ready to see for another performance though, in front of many mad fans yelling for either Tottenham or Liverpool …

…

…

…

"That's short performance was great!" Chika said to Honoka: "Amazing!"

Their performance was a combination of Spanish music, Spanish dance, and mixed with traditional East Asian and Russia's Caucasus music. It all impressed with the healthy but full of entertaining illusion. Because it was a short, 10 minutes performance, that was enough for them.

Except, Ruby wanted to stay out after seeing so many of English men screaming …


	3. Idolmaster Time

Madrid, Spain

After exposed by the wonderful girls from various academies, it's time for them to get their new energetic era. This allowed the other fans there, many English mad men.

And there we went! Here were …

"Hi! Hi! Ohaio kozaimatsu!"

…

The girls began to create esteemed forms with the appearance of the whole as the stadium's TV began to screen about Son Heung-min, the Korean superstar that is very popular among Tottenham followers.

"SONNY! SONNY! SONNY!"

That was the lead from …

"Here we go!"

Mio Honda led it as Rin Shibuya and Uzuki Shimamura jumped in. Chihaya rocked the stadium with their unlimited passion. Anastasia soon joined in with their own Winter beauty.

"Here goes for the Winter to spread, and calm the heat of the people …"

Chihaya Kisaragi, yup.

The whole stadium meanwhile was focusing to Lucas Moura, who was screened for his effort that relieved Tottenham from a humiliating home loss to Ajax into a fantastic 3-2 win in Amsterdam that eliminated near paradise Ajax and ended the dream of Hakim Ziyech.

The poor Yayoi Takatsuki was, as usual, energetic. She earned great praise from Eli Ayase and Nana Daiba, who watched from the same ground, outside their performances.

Mika Jougasaki and her sister Rika were making their stun across the whole stadium overall.

Some fans carried Mexican, South Korean, American, Dutch to Brazilian flags when it came to the encounter. Every kind of flags, outside majority English and Union Jack ones, were omnipresent. The whole ladies were creating the winter fervors while it was summer.

They managed to create an illusion!

And then, they scrolled their feet beyond what they had achieved, and they were making everyone to think highly of theirs. They were booming, they were breathing.

They made their performance, blended with the wind, OMG!

They were so beautiful!

Ranko Kanzaki created the power by making it into the turn of flame and as such, the whole fans got some brief interests.

This time, Khabib Nurmagomedov, from the VIP stand, whistled. They wanted more than just what they could see from. Now Conor McGregor felt even more heated. Having seated away from Khabib Nurmagomedov, but Conor still felt annoying because of his actions: "Stupid moron."

The President of UEFA, Aleksander Čeferin, also watched.

The girls' abnormal expression based by evocative movements, which was what Akira Yukishiro did previously, created phenomenon around.

Meanwhile, as the girls continued to perform, the screen had changed into the image of Gini Wijnaldum, full name Georginio Wijnaldum of course. That Dutch boy got huge inspiration for scoring two goals overturning the disadvantage of Liverpool into a victory.

Thousand of Liverpool fans shouted together, and with the TV screen changed to Divock Origi, the Kenyan-born Belgian international, they even shouted louder.

The fanatic of fans increased with the behaviors of many girls that turned the stadium into increasing madness. Yayoi further stressed on and on and on.

Haruka Amami made the goal line became disappeared with her attitude: "Joy and full joy, combine!"

"Go girls, go!"

They still had too many energies, but with the time they used, they knew only one more minute. Their short 10 minutes performance needed an end, and Haruka, she got by turning herself cheerleader.

Their winds flew around the stadium and they made affection, but it would require more and more to handle.

But, that's enough.

They didn't waste. And they threw up themselves with smokes and surprisingly, disappeared. This was a success and then, they left with the smoke cover, just simple as that.

The girls, what an Idol! They made it very fast but capable enough …


	4. Ai! Aikatsu!

Madrid, Spain

Capital of Spain continued to be stunned when another group of girls entered. This time, they entered in a surprising entrance …

…

…

…

From the sky!

As the fans were singing "You'll Never Walk Alone" on the Liverpool stand, and "Glory, Glory, Tottenham Hotspur" in the Spurs' stand, the girls landed in an impressive way. This time, even Maya Tendo gave them a big praise.

"Well, good hell, I must thank them all."

This was the performance of the girls there.

"Ichigo Hoshimiya, here I come!"

It was Ichigo herself and she proudly represented herself as a jewel of her diamond life, by a massive transformation. In front of thousands of fanatic fans from England. Accompanied by Aoi Kiriya, she soon got in touch with Yume Nijino, as she wanted to burst herself too.

They made a new scene like in a Spanish palace, but with a lot of chariots. A duplicate of the Three Musketeers.

"Yup, that idea … thanks Karen Aijou." Koharu Nanakura addressed with her aspiration. Now, they were making, the Three Musketeers, the unity of football in Europe.

Otome Arisugawa painted the stand with the stunning orange fruit with a large treasury of passions. Akari Ozora burst the orange with a red one, glamour the scene pretty fast in a petite but football ways.

Fans and fans, they were still yelling and yelling every moments they could. They were growing by demand and increasingly, they jumped and Akari got connected with Juri Kurebayashi. Rin Kurosawa also got her pride though.

…

Yeah, because Rin made a sword dance together with Yume Nijino and Ichigo Hoshimiya. This was a sword of love and peace, and for football passions.

They were dealing with it seriously.

They tried to create a sense of feeling that there would be no pressure, and they did pretty good. The amazing battle that the Three Musketeers dealt with its enemies impressed everyone with how large their knowledges were.

They still impressed the fans, bit to save that they were eager to focus about that's next in the UEFA Champions League in Madrid.

…

Daniel Van Buyten, legendary Belgian player, arrived. Alongside him was Edwin van der Sar, from neighboring Holland.

"Now, do you think, it could be fair really?"

Also joined the stage, there were also Oleg Salenko, Andriy Shevchenko, Hristo Stoichkov and Nani. They wondered how could this UEFA Final be more fantastic. Yet, Stoichkov got some brief criticisms here after he suggested the UEFA to "review" those girls.

Stoichkov was thought to have said the girls that he watched from his iPhone, as "bitches" and he told the UEFA "too much bitches on the field". This could have offended the schools, since they were offered with special permission from the UEFA to make their performance for the UEFA Champions League Final.

"Looks your mouth, a bit moronic, lol." Shevchenko laughed.

"Yeah, what?" He responded: "Wanna a bang?"

Stoichkov had a bit hot-headed appearance but he was soon confronted by Zbigniew Boniek.

…

While the hot-headed Stoichkov was on argument with Salenko, Shevchenko, Nani and Boniek, the girls in Wanda Metropolitano changed their performance. Now, they turned into as representing the soul of Madrid.

…

"Hey, Madridistas …"

…

Hip-hop! They made it with a very Hispanic styled, the dance of guitar with the helps from those male guitar players outside the grass field. As players of both Tottenham and Liverpool were in changing rooms, the girls got freer times to borrow more elements. In Spain, the red-yellow-red was favored.

And so …

"Here we go, Matadoritas!"

Lily Shirogane commanded the choir and the girls made themselves Spanish bullfighting girls. Ran Shibuki managed to crackdown on the tune and danced with a spring jump.

With only 10 minutes, they did what they could do.

Ichigo soon appeared again, but with a guitar, and she put her string on. Eventually, they went disappeared, but they actually entered to the ground with a thank for Karen, Eli and Rin for their common performances prior.

Many English fans were taking mention to both the girls, and soon, for the game, as only 30 minutes later, it would start. For the last group, they must take 10 minutes, for all.


	5. Last Bang!

Madrid, Spain

The last to take entrance!

The wonderful, wonderful girls came with their passion. They were …

"Bang on!"

In front of many fanatic fans from England, football passions went mixed with the power of rock and music. No one bore better than Ran Mitake. And the others also jumped with their own notes and Moca Aoba, with Kasumi Toyama and Chisato Shirasagi also made their tones. They made it truly a rocking scene with their guitars.

The stuns, the beats, the powers, all encouraged the people to perceive it. They had realized the match was extremely tough and tense. It could be even tense as well, due to the nature of the most respected football institution in the world – UEFA.

Football is becoming a weapon rallying nationalist movement, and unsurprisingly, football turned to be pretty orthodox.

Ran cheered on, and so were other girls. Although pretty reserved, Ran proved she was a badass.

Lisa Imai produced the stand with her own distinct and unique music feature. They were burning in a way that impressed many people very well. Kanon Matsubara, Rei Wakana and Asuka Toyama made their own chorus as well.

…

That's it. They needed only these thing while Aleksander Čeferin was watching. Many popular figures also attended in the same time, such as legend Bixente Lizarazu and Michael Ballack. Such old days for them to miss though.

Bixente examined: "That old odd day, but fun!"

"Hahahahahaha. You nailed it!" Legend Hristo Stoichkov laughed.

Rising sense of football sentiment steered many people to change and understood their duty though.

Stunning, stunning strike!

…

These performances, however, were not as spectacular as those before, since they were the last to make it. Still, they created flares, ya know?

And so, their major role was so …

"Well, that's fantastic!" Michiru addressed.

"Michiru, I would say, their performances are just rock, and nothing else." Akira urged: "Stay calm, Michiru."

And that was just simple …

…

…

…

…

…

"And so, our performance is just that?" Chisato asked seriously.

"Quick already. We need to leave the stadium before the match start!"

…

…

…

…

…

Even Bang members had to complain about their shortage of ideas …


	6. Tottenham vs Liverpool: line-up

Madrid, Spain

_Wanda Metropolitano …_

And so, the performance of these girls were left behind to allow the famed Imagine Dragons and the other performances, with the Spaniards hosting and managing the tournament. And, this was about to come …

…

…

…

"Are you ready?"

"Sure …"

"Good luck for your Liverpool."

"Me too, Tottenham."

…

…

…

…

…

And so, the fire of Spain began to endure. Liverpool and Tottenham fans waited to see how their teams fared. And so it was to come.

Yes. This time …

…

…

…

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE REPRESENT TWO FINALISTS OF THE 2019 UEFA CHAMPIONS LEAGUE FINAL: LIVERPOOL F.C. AND TOTTENHAM HOTSPUR F.C.!**"

And so, they walked out from the tunnel, where their step for the trophy began. For Liverpool players, they are veterans, having participated in the final at least eight times, this was the ninth. For Tottenham, this was their maiden final, a great achievement by Mauricio Pochettino.

And they walked out, with full confidence that, they would create history.

"AND NOW, ARE THE SQUAD LINE-UPS OF TOTTENHAM AND LIVERPOOL …"

_**Tottenham's line-ups**_: 1. Hugo Lloris (GK, C); 2. Kieran Trippier, 4. Toby Alderweireld, 5. Jan Vertonghen, 3. Danny Rose; 17. Moussa Sissoko, 8. Harry Winks, 20. Dele Alli, 23. Christian Eriksen, 7. Son Heung-min; 10. Harry Kane

_**Liverpool's line-ups**_: 13. Alisson Becker (GK); 66. Trent Alexander-Arnold, 32. Joël Matip, 4. Virgil van Dijk, 26. Andrew Robertson; 14. Jordan Henderson (C), 3. Fabinho, 5. Georginio Wijnaldum; 11. Mohamed Salah, 9. Roberto Firmino, 10. Sadio Mané

And so, they lined up! OMG! It's time to see how much fans ready to react and burn!

Hit time for the final of the UEFA Champions League, folks! For Madrid! For the title! Maiden Tottenham against experienced Liverpool, who win?

Let's go!


End file.
